Core C - Biostatistics The Biostatistics Core will develop statistical designs, develop statistical analysis plans, perform data acquisition, develop databases, archive data, develop protocol specific clinical research forms, perform data monitoring for clinical trials involving human subjects, perform data analysis and interpretation and aid in the development of manuscripts, abstracts and presentations. The specific aims of the Biostatistics Core are: Aim 1: Collaborate with SPORE investigators on study design to develop projects with appropriate statistical operating characteristics. Aim 2: Provide a statistical analysis plan for each SPORE project. Aim 3: Perform statistical analyses of project results as specified in the statistical analysis plan and collaborate with SPORE investigators on the interpretation and reporting of research findings. Aim 3: Monitor the conduct of SPORE clinical research projects to ensure patient safety and the scientific integrity of the projects. Aim 4: Collaborate with SPORE investigators on interpretation of data analysis results and aid in the development of manuscripts, abstracts and presentations. The Biostatistics Core will provide investigators with the biostatistical and computing expertise that is essential to the design of laboratory-based and clinical studies because it ensures the efficient use of financial, animal and patient resources while minimizing the likelihood of false conclusions. The projects of this SPORE will generate complex data that will require substantial biostatistical and computing input to be effectively analyzed and presented.